


Distanced

by Kayluh1915



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Parenthood, Yurio's A Softie, six years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: Little Yuki was not used to her father being away for so long and she had no problem with letting Yuuri know about it.





	Distanced

**Author's Note:**

> YOUR COMMENTS MAKE ME STRONGER... mentally anyways... xD

Victor stood behind the barrier of the ice rink and watched with overwhelming pride as Yuri struck his final pose on the last note, finishing yet another flawless performance of the season. The arena was instantly covered in Russian flags and roared with applause with no signs of quietening down anytime soon. The 21-year-old skater smiled with joyful tears in his eyes, proudly bowing and waving to the crowd that was still giving his finished performance a standing ovation. After soaking in all the applause, the young skater wiped some sweat off his brow and pulled his blonde hair back, preparing for his coach’s kiss and cry lecture that he had grown used to after studying under Yakov. Yuri had heard Victor complain to Yuuri before he retired about Yakov’s kiss and cry lectures, but has yet to realize that he had adopted the habit into his own coaching. Yuri skated one last lap around the rink, picking up a stuffed tiger a fan had thrown to him before making his way off the ice. Victor ran over to him and wrapped the younger skater into a tight hug as he was putting on his skate guards.

“I’m so proud of you, Yura! That was the best performance I’ve seen from you all season!” Used to Victor’s antics by now, Yuri just rolled his eyes and finished putting on his skate guards.

“Get off, geezer.” Victor let go of his tight hug and followed his skater to the kiss and cry, pulling out his phone from his coat pocket to take a victory selfie with his student. He clicked his home button to open the camera, but was instantly shaken into fear when he saw his unread notifications.

 **Yuuri <3  
**16 Missed Calls

 **Yuuri <3  
**victor, please…

 **Yuuri <3  
**i don't know what to do…

 **Yuuri <3  
**victor…

Victor immediately jumped up from the kiss and cry and ran off backstage, ignoring Yurio’s loud shouts to come back and accidentally shouldering into a few by standards. As soon as he was far enough away from the screaming crowd, he dialed Yuuri’s number with a shaky hand and put the phone up to his ear. As the phone rang, Victor nervously ran his hand through his silver locks, trying not to think about what could be so wrong for Yuuri to call him 16 times while Yurio was competing.

“Victor, thank God.” Yuuri’s voice spoke, shaken and distraught.

“Is everything alright? Are you okay? Is Yuki hurt?” Victor immediately asked, surprising himself with his worried tone.

"I don’t know what’s wrong with Yuki, Vitya. She won’t stop crying and I’ve done everything I’ve known to do. I’ve changed her diaper, she won’t eat, she won’t sleep and she gets worse whenever I try to lay her down. I jus-… I-I don’t know what to do, Vitya. I’m so scared.” Victor’s heart shattered as he listened to his husband’s distress, their poor daughter crying her little lungs out in the background.

“My poor princess.” Victor quickly thought to himself before answering. “Just calm down, darling. We’ll figure something out. Have you tried the lullaby I taught you?”

“Yeah, but it didn't help... I-I don’t understand. She was fine this morning and ate well all day, but when I tried to put her to bed, she just started crying and hasn’t stopped for at least an hour. What am I doing wrong, Vitya…?”

“You’re doing nothing wrong, dear. None of this is your fault. Let’s just stop and think for a mo-”

“HEY, GEEZER!” Victor’s eyes snapped up to his angry skater approaching him quickly. “YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME AT THE KISS AND CRY LIKE THAT! WHAT KIND OF COACH ARE YOU!?” Victor blinked at Yurio for a moment.

“Hold on a second, love,” Victor said, putting his hand over the mic of his phone. Yuri noticed that Victor’s demeanor was a little off, but he was too pissed to care.

“Yura, please. I’m on the phone.”

“I DON’T CARE,” Yuri fumed. “IN YOUR WORDS, I SKATED THE BEST PROGAM OF THE SEASON AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN STAY FOR THE RESULTS!” Victor kept his hand on the mic as he continued to speak.

“I’m sorry I missed your scores, but this is an important matter. We’ll discuss it later.”

“NO, WE’LL DISCUSS IT NOW! WHAT WAS POSSIBLY MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY SCORES!?” Victor calmly took his hand off the mic and put his call on speaker, the sound of Yuki’s crying instantly filling the space around them as well as Yuuri’s soft coos in an attempt to calm their distressed child.

“Yuki won’t stop crying. We’re trying to figure out a way to calm her down, but we haven’t gotten very far.” Yurio instantly felt terrible. He had no idea that he had left because of his daughter. He would’ve never have yelled had he known.

“I-I’m sorry, Victor. I didn’t know.” Victor held his hand up.

“It’s alright, Yura… but don’t think you’re going to get an easy day when you get back to training.”

“…Fuck.” He muttered. A very brief silence fell between them before Yuuri spoke up over the phone.

“Vitya?” Victor immediately reacted, taking the call off of speaker so he wouldn’t distract the other skaters with his daughter’s cries.

“I’m here, darling. Have you tried holding her in that position the doctor showed us?” As much as Yuri hated to admit it, he had grown attached to Victor and Yuuri’s little one. Victor and Yuuri had already felt like a family to him after many years of rivalry and mentoring, but them and adding little Yuki to the mix only a mere six months ago just seemed to make his bond with them even stronger. She may poop and drool a lot, but he loved her all the same and to hear that she was upset broke his heart

“N-No. You’re not a bad father, darling. Don’t cry. We’ll figure this out.” Yuri had little to no experience with children, but he couldn’t just sit there and listen to their distress without doing something.

 “M-Maybe she just… misses you.” Yurio finally said, walking up to Victor with a somber look. “I-I mean… this is the first time you’ve been away from her since you’ve brought her home. Maybe she just misses your voice or… something. I don’t know. I’m no expert.” Victor pondered, a light bulb suddenly going off after a moment.

“THAT’S IT, YURA! YOU’RE A GENIUS!” He exclaimed, his heart-shaped mouth showing no shame. “Darling put me on face time!” Victor heard Yuuri sniffle before he answered.

“H-Huh? Wha-what for?”

“Just trust me, love.” It took only a few seconds for Yuuri to do so. The moment his husband and crying child come on his screen, he was brokenhearted. His husband looked so worried, his eyes watery and his cheeks blood red. His daughter sported the same look, tears slowly streaming down her soft cheeks that Victor loved to gently squeeze when he played with her.

“There,” Yuuri commented after he had set up the camera on something nearby. Yuuri wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater and looked back down to the baby, starting to gently bounce her on his knee while cooing soft words to her. Victor wasted no time to speak to his daughter.

“Yuki! Why’s my little princess crying, Hmm? What’s the matter?” Victor paused a second, her cries now nothing more than small whimpers as she looked around the room for Victor. He didn’t miss the slight tension that fell from Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Who is that, Yuki?” Yuuri cooed to his daughter, pointing to the phone screen. She caught sight of Victor on the screen and stared at it with a puzzled gaze.

“Does someone miss their Papa? Hmm? Is that all?” Victor heard her whine slightly, her little brain working hard to understand the situation as Victor continued to speak to her, but she soon broke into a smile at the sound of Victor’s voice. “That’s it, little princess! Dry those tears! As soon as Papa gets home, I’m going to hug you so tight and give you so many kisses. Then I’ll feed you all the orange cups your little belly can hold and rock you to sleep in my arms while singing that lullaby you love so much.” Victor talked to his child through face time for at least 15 minutes, even going as far as to sing the lullaby along with Yuuri as they usually did when was home. Finally, after a solid hour of crying and screaming, she was calm and fast asleep on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri excused himself long enough to put their daughter in her crib, coming back and laying his head down with a heavy sigh of relief.

“I didn’t know she would miss you that much,” Yuuri spoke, still resting his head on the wooden table.

“Neither did I. Hopefully her papers will be in for the next competition so I won’t have to leave you two alone again.” Yuuri lifted his head and let out a very large, yet muffled, yawn. “You should get some sleep, love. You’ve had a rough night.” Yuuri nodded.

“Alright. Please hurry home. We miss you.”

“And I miss you. I promise I’ll be home as fast as I can. Goodnight, my precious Yuuri. I love you.” Yuuri let out a light giggle.

“I love you too, Vitya.” Victor reluctantly ended the call and breathed the same sigh of relief his husband had just a few moments prior.

“Is she okay?” Yurio asked, now changed into his street shoes and warm up wear.

“She’s fine now. I guess Yuuri and I didn’t realize how much she would miss me. Thank you, Yura. You really helped us out.” He gave a slight smile but instantly tried to cover it up.

“You’re welcome, I guess.” Yurio inevitably won gold that night, filled with pride as he looked down at the aging skater he had once considered a rival.

“I’ll get you at the Grand Prix, Tiger,” JJ said, winking up at Yuri. The young skater scoffed.

“We’ll see about that...”

~~~~~~

Victor and Yuri made it back to Russia the next afternoon, meeting up with Yuuri and Yuki at the airport. The moment Victor laid eyes on his husband and daughter, he ran up to them and snatched the little munchkin out of Yuuri’s arms. He instantly covered her precious cheeks in kisses, making her giggle loudly.

“Oh, my beautiful princess, how I’ve missed you!” He cooed, placing her on his hip so he could use his other arm to bring his other loved one close and press a quick kiss to his lips. “Don’t worry. I’ve missed you too, darling.” Yuuri laughed and returned Victor’s hug. He was there for a moment before he looked back over to Yurio who was standing there awkwardly.

“Yurio,” Yuuri called, snapping him out of his stare down with the airport.

“What?” Yuuri opened his arm and stretched out, gesturing him to join them in their hug. Yuri scoffed. “As if.” Victor pouted.

“Come on, Yura. Don’t kill the moment!” Yuri stood firm with his answer for a moment, but instantly changed his mind when he saw Yuki staring at him with those big baby blues he couldn’t resist. He grumbled quietly and stepped into the embrace, returning the hug he was receiving. As much as he acted like he hated it, he was slightly smiling the entire time. Realistically, he knew there was no way he could hate some of the only people he considerers family.


End file.
